A Tale of Two Souls
by Clad Magi Gar
Summary: When Naru runs away due to current situations, what will Keitaro do and will he get back with Naru or is one of the Hinatsou girls gonna get lucky...


A Tale of Two Souls  
  
Disclaimer: I own many things, but sadly not Love Hina  
  
(A/N This is during Book 14 when Naru suddenly decided that she wasn't the chosen girl and the Keitaro needed to be with someone else. This is a romance and it could be K/?, who knows? Not even me, I just have to wait and see.)  
  
Chapter 1-I need you, but you don't need me  
  
(Keitaro's POV)  
Chasing her through the endless pathways of the train station, Keitaro started to worry that he would never catch up with her. He didn't understand what had been going on in her beautiful mind, all he knew was that she needed him. Two days ago they had been happy, but then suddenly Granny Hina had called Mitsumi and was about to tell Naru and I that she was the chosen one when she hung up and did this same thing, she ran. I caught up with her and listened to her ordeal. After all, I loved her and I swore that I would be there when she needed me and this seemed like one of those times. She cried and told me that she was afraid that she wasn't the promised one and that if she wasn't I would leave her for the promised girl. It was kinda silly, but a reasonable worry. I leaned forward and gave her a hug and told her that no matter what I would not leave her even if she wasn't the promised girl. She seemed happy and wanted to go to a hotel. We got close to doing "it" but didn't again. But that's not the point. I thought that we had gotten closer over that, But I guess I did something wrong because now she is running away from me. I need to catch up with her, I need her to survive. Without her I don't know what I would do.  
  
(Naru's POV)  
Damn it! I can barely see through these tears. I swore that when I left I would not cry. I would head back home to my family and know that this was better for he needed to be with the promised girl. But I made a stupid mistake that I, being a Tokyo University student and all, shouldn't have made. I didn't think about him following me. Now I am running through a crowded train station with teary eyes that I can barely see out off. Stupid emotions, if only I had been able to hide them like before, then this wouldn't of happened.No, that is not true. It was eating me up inside knowing that he loved me like I loved him, but I was too afraid of getting hurt to tell him. So I told him, in the most romantic ways, a suicide jump off a cliff when he fell. But luckily we lived. As she thought this she chuckled at her own stupidity at throwing her own life on the line but soon remembered the situation at hand and started paying attention to where she was going right before she crashed into a man. As I dodged and quickly uttered an apology the man I heard Keitaro yell "NARU WAIT!" right before a yell and a loud crash with some lower voice, probably that man, started yelling at Keitaro for being as dim-witted as that long brown haired woman. I figure that he probably started running again as I heard him yell at me again. I want to stop Keitaro I really do. But I can't, I just can't. I now know that I am not the promised girl. I am just another obstacle in your path to finding her. I hoped that I was wrong. That it was just me being paranoid. But my hoped didn't come true. Our date that day after Nyamo left at the carnival, all the lines were packed with times up to 3 hours. Your favorite restaurant turned into a Beef Bowl, which gets me why every time when I go on a date with you, we end up eating there. Then our last choice, to try "it" again, failed when we slipped off the bed in the hotel hit our heads on the side table promptly knocking us both out and giving us a free trip to the Hot Springs Hospital. This string of bad luck finally proved to me this, I am not the promised girl. So now I leave you to find her. May you find her and live a long and happy life with her. As I finished this, it seems I had gotten on the train and was waiting for the doors to close. As they were getting ready to close Keitaro caught up with me. But before he could say anything I uttered one sentence then punched him so he wouldn't get on the train.  
  
Just as he hit the wall the train left thankfully and Naru sat down in a seat and cried. She cried because she knew that the sentence she said was true, no matter how much she didn't want to believe it. Now she wished she hadn't said "I need you, but you don't need me."  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
A/N-This is my first fic, but I want flames if you don't like this or if you noticed something wrong. So be mean or nice. Both will be helpful to me. Thanks for reading and remember, REVIEW! 


End file.
